


i will soften every edge, hold the world to its best (i promise i'll do better)

by Spannah339



Series: Sun and Moon AU [11]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Eguene is an idiot sometimes, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ruddiger has the brain cell, Team Awesome, Whump, stalyan tried to bump this up to teen rating but i didn't let her, sun and moon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: “You’re… gettingmarried?”Varian’s voice was incredulous, his hands gripping Ruddiger perhaps a little too tightly. Flynn shrugged, suddenly not able to meet his younger brother’s eyes.“Toher!” came the next, and Flynn winched slightly at Varian’s tone of voice.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Stalyan
Series: Sun and Moon AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823434
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	i will soften every edge, hold the world to its best (i promise i'll do better)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about 3 years after leaving the Dark Kingdom - Varian is about 12 and Flynn/Eugene is 21ish.

“You’re… getting _married_?” 

Varian’s voice was incredulous, his hands gripping Ruddiger perhaps a little too tightly. Flynn shrugged, suddenly not able to meet his younger brother’s eyes. 

“To _her!”_ came the next, and Flynn winched slightly at Varian’s tone of voice. 

“Look, I _know_ you don’t like Stalyan, but…” He spread his hands wide, but Varian continued staring, his eyes hard. Flynn sighed. “You’re not exactly the one getting married. At least - I seriously hope not!” 

Varian’s hard face didn’t change, his eyes narrowed and filled with… betrayal? Flynn had to admit that hurt a little - and this was _why_ he had put off telling Varian for so long. He _knew_ Varian wasn’t going to react well, and he’d wanted to put it off for as long as possible. 

In hindsight, perhaps the day before the wedding wasn’t the best time to tell him. 

“Why didn’t you _talk_ to me first?” Varian cried, his voice cracking slightly. Ruddiger chirped softly, wriggling out of his vice-like grip and crawling up onto his shoulder. 

“Varian, c’mon - she’s cool. She’s helped us so much - why can’t you get along with her?” Flynn asked, hoping - _wishing_ \- his brother would see sense. Ever since they had run into Stalyan nearly three years before, Varian had taken an instant disliking to her, and Flynn really couldn’t see why. 

“Why are you _marrying_ her though!” Varian cried, throwing his hands into the air. He turned around, hugging himself, suddenly looking very small. Flynn felt a small rush of regret, concern for his brother. Then came the usual conflicting emotions - he _loved_ Stalyan, why couldn’t Varian see that? 

“Hey, Blue,” he said, his voice soft. He stepped forward, laying a hand on his brother’s shoulder. Ruddiger shifted slightly to give him room, eyeing him in a way that Flynn didn’t like. “Talk to me, kid. Why does this bother you so much?” 

“Because…” Varian was quiet for a long moment, reaching up and pulling Ruddiger down to hug again. “Everything is going to _change!_ And - and you’re always off with her, or with the Stabbington brothers or…” He trailed off, a slight quaver to his voice and Flynn felt the stab of guilt again. 

“It won’t change, okay,” he said quietly. Gently, he turned Varian around, crouching to be level with him. 

“It already _has!_ ” Varian shouted, throwing his arm off suddenly. “It _has_ changed, and you’re always away and I _don’t like her_!” 

“Why _not_?” Flynn asked, snapping a little more than he wanted to. “Varian be sensible! Stalyan is great, stop being so jealous!” 

“I’m not! I’m not, I’m not!” Varian shouted. “You’re always with her! You’re always off _stealing_ and… and breaking the law and… and she’s going to get you in _trouble_ one day, Eugene! _Why_ do you want to marry her?”

The use of his real name threw him for a moment - even Varian had gotten used to calling him Flynn over the past few years. But Varian’s question sparked something in him and he scowled, standing.

“Because it’s _my_ choice, Varian,” he said. “Not yours.” 

( _“He’s not going to like it,” Flynn said quietly, rolling the ring in his fingers. Staylan rolled her eyes, leaning back against him._

_“Oh come on, Rider,” she said. “He’s like… ten.”_

_“Twelve now,” Flynn muttered, but she just rolled her eyes, and ran a finger through his hair._

_“Whatever. He’s a kid. Don’t let him tell you what to do. This is your choice.” She shifted, moving so she was straddling him, face to face, leaning closer. “And I know you’re going to make the right one.”_ ) 

“Is it?” Varian asked, eyes flashing. “Is it really your choice? Or is it _her’s_?” 

“Enough, Varian,” Flynn snapped. “I’m done with this conversation. I’m going to marry Stalyan tomorrow and you can come if you want.” 

“You sound just like your father,” Varian spat, turning around abruptly and rushing away into the growing night of the forest. Flynn took an unsteady step to follow, something twisting inside at the last comment. Then he rolled the ring in his pocket, took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes. 

This was his choice. 

His choice. 

~*~

Varian didn’t come back that night. Flynn tried not to worry too much, telling himself that his brother was old enough to look after himself - and he wasn’t alone, he had Ruddiger with him. Besides, he was busy with the wedding preparation and he tried to focus on that, on what should have been growing excitement for finally marrying Stalyan that evening. 

Instead, he felt growing dread. 

“You know it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding,” Stalyan said, leaning out of the window of her house. Flynn grinned up at her, leaning against the wall and looking out at the trees that grew up close to the manor. 

“Mmm, but what if I wanted to give you a good luck kiss?” he asked, turning to raise an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes, reaching down to trail a finger over his chin. 

“Something’s up, Rider,” she said. Flynn sighed, pulling away from her touch and staring back out at the trees. Varian was out there somewhere - alone. He was so young, what if something had happened to him? “It’s the kid, isn’t it?” Stalyan asked, and Flynn couldn’t help but wince at her tone. 

“I’m worried about him,” he said quietly. 

“He’ll be fine. Don’t let his jealousy ruin our day,” she said. She reached down, turning his head so he was looking up at her. “Let him go, Flynn - today is about _us_.” 

Flynn nodded, accepting the kiss she leaned down to give him. But his heart wasn’t in it, not fully. He did want to marry Stalyan - but he wanted his brother to accept her. He wanted his brother to be _happy_ for him, not storming off alone into a forest. 

“ _You sound just like your father_.” 

( _“Where is he, Dad?”_

_“Where is who?” his father asked, turning to face him with something dangerous in his eyes. Eugene wasn’t cowered._

_“_ Varian _. He’s been missing for days - where is he?”_

_“He’s busy, Eugene,” his father said, dismissing him with a wave and moving to leave. Hamual cawed on his shoulder but Eugene just clenched his fists and moved after his father._

_“Busy? Busy_ training _, right? Dad, he’s_ terrified _! I’ve seen him, he’s jumping at shadows, he doesn’t sleep - now he’s vanished?_ Tell me what’s happening _.” He grabbed his father’s arm, trying to make him_ listen _._

_His father shook him off, turning to face him with a darkness on his face. Eugene had never been afraid of his father, but in this moment he almost was._

_“That’s_ enough _, Horace. I’m done with this conversation, I want to hear no more about it.”_

 _He turned and walked away, cloak flapping behind him and Eugene watched him go, concern growing stronger_.) 

“Hey, I’ve heard one usually looks excited on his wedding day.” 

Lance’s voice in his ear pulled Flynn out of his thoughts and he blinked, shaking his head and rolling his eyes at his friend. Somehow, the day had almost come to a close and he found himself standing in front of the altar, wearing a suit, waiting for Stalyan to appear. Waiting to be married. 

“Varian hasn’t shown up?” he asked quietly. Lance glanced around, standing on tiptoes to scan the crowd. Flynn did the same, taking in the guests - the Weasel, other employees of the Baron, the Stabbington brothers (Who had invited _them_?), various inhabitance of Vardaros Stalyon’s father had insisted attend. 

But no Varian. 

“Sorry, buddy. I don’t see him,” Lance said. “You think he’s okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Flynn muttered. He shifted, taking a deep breath and letting it out again. Tonight was his and Stalyan’s - he wasn’t going to let Varian ruin it. 

The music began to swell and he squared his shoulders, turning his attention to the other end of the hall, to the life he was going to begin with Stalyan. 

And then she appeared, and for a moment, he forgot all about Varian. She was stunning - dressed in a gorgeous white dress, her arm in her father’s, a slight, happy smile on her face. He had never seen her wear white - never even seen her smile like that, so _real_. 

And she was going to be his. 

Then she was beside him, and for a moment Flynn was trapped under the Baron’s glare, then he moved aside and Stalyan took his place, shifting a little uncomfortably in the wedding dress. 

“Let’s get this over with so I can get out of this thing,” she muttered, and Flynn smiled slightly. 

“You look… nice,” he said, his words leaving him for a second. She rolled her eyes. 

“I know,” she said with a light smirk. 

The priest stepped forward, clearing his throat to begin when a loud noise interrupted the proceedings. Flynn looked up with a start, tearing his gaze away from Stalyan. A small grey streak rushed through the crowd, slamming into him and crawling up his leg. 

“Woah, hey wh - _Ruddiger_?” Flynn asked. The raccoon was frantic, leaping onto his shoulder and chattering loudly. 

“What is that thing _doing_?” Stalyan demanded. 

“Hey, easy buddy,” Flynn said, ignoring her for a moment. “What’s happened?” A thought struck him - a terrifying thought. “Where’s Varian?” 

Ruddiger chattered anxiously, leaping to the ground and tugging at his leg. 

“What is it _doing_?” Stalyan demanded. 

“Someone remove that animal so we can proceed,” the Baron said, his booming voice breaking through Ruddiger’s frantic sounds. 

“He’s in trouble, isn’t he?” Flynn asked, and Ruddiger looked up at him, eyes shining and full of concern. For a moment, Flynn hesitated. For a moment, he felt a rush of annoyance at Varian - he _shouldn’t_ have run off on his own! This was his and Stalyan’s day and Varian was messing it up. Maybe Varian had even sent Ruddiger to cause trouble and stop the wedding. 

But then the raccoon gave a loud cry, tugging him almost hard enough to pull him off balance and Flynn knew that if there was a _chance_ his brother needed help he was going to go. 

“Stalyan, Varian needs my help,” he said quietly, taking her hands in his. “Let me find him and make sure he’s alright, and then we can have the wedding.” 

“What?” Her voice was incredulous, as though she was surprised he would even ask such a thing. “No! He made his choice, if he’s not here that’s his own fault.” 

“He could be in trouble,” Flynn said, his voice even. Stalyan’s eyes hardened. 

“Really, Rider?” she demanded. “You’re going to choose him over me?” 

Something changed at her words. Something clicked into place and Flynn wondered how he had ever fallen for her act for so long. 

“Yes,” he said, his voice dark. She narrowed her eyes, pulling her hands away from him. 

“You belong with _me_ , Rider,” she said darkly. 

“I belong with my _brother_ , Stalyan,” Flynn said quietly. He turned, leaping off the slight stage the wedding had been taking place on. Ruddiger gave an excited trill, running to the end of the field and Flynn went to follow.

“Stop him!” the Baron cried, and suddenly he was aware that he was surrounded by thugs, thieves and criminals - all who worked for the Baron. “You will marry my daughter, Rider!” 

Perhaps half of the guests were actual threats - on a good day, Flynn wouldn’t be too worried about taking them on. However, he was wearing a slightly restricting suit and didn’t have any weapons on him, apart from a small dagger he kept in his boot. 

He withdrew the dagger, making a run for the exit. But the crowd quickly closed around him and he found himself surrounded. 

For a moment, there was nothing but grabbing hands, weapons slicing through the air. He ducked, dodged, weaved through, blocking a sword with his dagger, ducking under a blow from a knife. 

A hand grabbed his arm and he spun, wrenching himself free and taking another step towards the exit. A sixth sense screamed at him and he began to duck, knowing instinctively it was going to be too late. But a second before impact, he heard the sound of screeching metal as a sword block the blow. 

He rolled out from under the swords (messing up his suit, he had paid _a lot of money_ for that) to see Lance standing above him, blocking a strike from the Weasel. 

“Lance!” he cried out, relief washing over him. At least he had one ally. 

“What can I say,” Lance said, shoving the Weasel back and holding out a hand to help Flynn up. “I have a soft spot for the kid.” 

Together, they fought their way through the crowd, back to back, blocking blows. Finally, they were free, running side by side as they burst out into the open air. Flynn darted to where the horses were tethered, cutting them all free and swinging up onto one of them. Lance followed a step behind and the two of them were off, low on the animals, galloping away, Ruddiger clinging tightly to Flynn’s shoulder. 

“Rider!” Stalyan’s voice cut through the beating hooves, fading as the distance between them grew. “You belong with _me_ , Rider!” 

They slowed their mad gallop a few paces later, satisfied they were out of reach. It was beginning to rain, a light drizzle that Flynn could tell was going to get stronger. Stalyan’s parting words echoed through his mind, her accusation, her touch. Part of him didn’t want to leave, but part of him knew Varian was right. She was going to get him into trouble. 

“That was a _great_ wedding!” Lance cried, moving his horse up level with Flynn’s. He shot a grin back at Lance, not wanting to show his friend the inner turmoil he was feeling. 

“Have to make it fun somehow!” he said. “Alright, buddy - where is he?” He addressed Ruddiger as the raccoon leapt down from his shoulder, quickly scrambling down the horse and running into the bushes. Flynn followed, moving quickly through the growing darkness and rain of the night. 

They had to abandon the horses as they moved through the night, letting them loose to find their way back to their owners. Ruddiger was insistent they keep moving as quickly as they could so Flynn and Lance pushed their way through the bushes, keeping up with him as best they could. 

It was almost fully dark when Ruddiger finally stopped, his fur wet like everything around them. Flynn wiped hair out of his eyes, pausing to look around at where Ruddiger had led them. For a moment, he thought there was nothing - thought he had given up Stalyan for nothing - and then he realized they were standing on the edge of a cliff and a thrill of fear shot through him. 

“Varian?” he called, moving towards the cliff. Ruddiger scrambled onto his shoulder, soft, concerned noises escaping from him. 

“Little buddy?” Lance called, moving up and down the cliff edge. Flynn crouched, peering down, trying to make out if Varian was down there. 

“Varian!” he shouted. For a moment, there was nothing - silence. Nothing but the rain pouring down and a dread growing in his chest. 

What had he _done?_ He had dismissed his brother, sent him away. He hadn’t even cared, and now Varian could be lying at the bottom of this cliff, hurt - or worse. 

How had he ever considered choosing Stalyan over Varian? 

“Flynn!” Lance shouted from further down the cliff, and he looked up, shaking his head and telling himself the wetness on his face was from the rain. “Here!” 

He ran lightly along the top of the cliff to where Lance was crouched, peering down. Flynn, fear twisting in his gut, looked over the edge as well. 

A small figure was bundled on a ledge, about halfway down. Soft green glow came from a stick near him - a vial of some chemical he had been using as a beacon. 

“I’m going down,” Flynn said, gritting his teeth and moving to lower himself down the side of the cliff. 

“Hold up - I have a rope,” Lance said, digging through his pockets. Flynn hesitated, everything in him screaming to go down _now_ , to make sure his brother was alright. But Lance was right, and if he fell to his death on the slippery rocks he wouldn't be able to help Varian. 

So he waited a moment longer while Lance tied the rope around Flynn’s waist, gripping one end of it. He flashed a thumbs-up, and then Flynn lowered himself down the cliff, carefully descending. 

“Varian?” he called as he came closer, making out the huddled form of his brother. He was very still, leaning against the wall of the cliff, one leg held out at an awkward angle. Flynn dropped onto the ledge beside him. “Varian, hey, kid, I’m here.” 

He moved forward, dropping to his knees and laying one hand on Varian’s shoulder. The boy shifted slightly, shivering. His eyes blinked open and Flynn suddenly realized his head was coated in blood. 

“Hey, hey Blue. Hey, I’m here,” he said, gripping his shoulder. 

“Eugene?” Varian murmured, his voice weak. 

“Hey buddy, it’s me,” Flynn said, forcing a smile. 

“‘M sorry,” Varian muttered. “I didn’t… didn’t see…” 

“Hey no, no,” Flynn said. He shifted closer, kneeling beside his brother and pulling him into a hug. “You don’t have to apologise for anything, alright?” 

“But… the wedding,” Varian muttered. Flynn felt a rush of hurt, guilt - this was _his_ fault. 

“No. No wedding. I’m sorry, kiddo,” he said quietly, burying his face in Varian’s hair. “I’m sorry, I - you were right.” He was blinking, warm tears joining the cold rain on his face. “I should have listened. I’m sorry.” 

Varian didn’t answer, just shook silently in Flynn’s arms. With a shaky breath, Flynn realized his brother wasn’t out of danger yet - he needed to get somewhere warm and dry, to have his wounds looked over. 

He shifted, looking up and blinking a few times in the rain. 

“Lance! Can you pull us up?” he shouted. 

“I can try,” came his friend’s voice. 

“Okay, give me a second!” Flynn shouted back. He shifted, untying the rope around his waist and tying it securely to Varian. The boy whimpered slightly as Flynn jostled his leg. “Sorry, kiddo,” Flynn muttered. “Hold on just a bit longer, alright?” 

He tied a small loop at the end of the rope to slip his foot in and wrapped an arm around Varian, holding him close. 

“Alright! Pull us up!” he shouted up the cliff. 

It took a lot of hauling, Flynn bracing himself on the cliff face and Lance heaving with all his might, but finally, they made it to the top of the cliff. Lance hurried forward, helping Flynn over the edge. He was still holding Varian, the boy curled tightly into his chest. For a moment, he sat, Varian heavy in his arms. 

“You still with me, kiddo,” he muttered. Varian shifted slightly, looking up at him. 

“Yeah,” he whispered.

“Hold tight, we’ll get you right again. I promise,” Flynn said quietly. His arms were aching from holding Varian - the boy was getting big - but he struggled to his feet, his arms still tight around his brother. 

With Lance helping as much as he could (as much as Flynn let him, he refused to let Varian leave his grip, though his arms ached as his body ached and everything ached) they stumbled through the forest until Ruddiger found a cave, chattering at them to leave the rain. 

It wasn’t much, but it was dry and it was probably the best they could do while half of Vardaros was out looking for them. Flynn lay Varian down at the end of the cave, collapsing beside him as Lance slipped out to try and find some dry firewood and something to fashion a splint for Varian's likely broken leg. With a soft chirp, Ruddiger shook himself to dry and bounded onto Varian’s chest, curling up and purring softly. 

“You alright, Blue?” Flynn asked softly as he leaned against the side of the cave. He reached out for Varian’s hand, and the boy took it, his grip cold and weak, but there. 

“I am now,” Varian whispered. Flynn looked down, studying the pebbles on the floor of the cave. 

“I’m sorry, Varian,” he said quietly. “I should have listened.” 

“S’okay,” Varian muttered. “You’re here now.” 

Flynn smiled slightly, turning to look at his brother. Varian was lying on the floor, and Flynn shifted, gently picking up his head and laying it in his lap. He wrapped his hand around Varian’s, resting on the boy’s chest. Ruddiger purred slightly, laying his head on their hands. 

“I’ll always be here for you, Blue,” Flynn said quietly. “I promise. And I promise I’ll talk to you - and listen - from now on.” 

“Love you,” Varian said quietly. Flynn squeezed his hand tightly. 

“I love you, kiddo.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The Stabbingtons showed up to steal the wedding presents that's it that's why they're there.


End file.
